1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image reproducing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a moving image reproducing apparatus that is connected with a display device via a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) to communicate with the same for delivering moving images and sounds, so that moving image information and audio information recorded on a recording medium are read, reproduced and delivered to the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
As a standard for transmitting a digital picture signal, the digital visual interface (DVI) standard has become widespread. Furthermore, the HDMI standard has been adopted as a digital signal transmission standard that is an improvement of the DVI standard. The HDMI standard includes various requirement that are not included in the DVI standard, one of which is that a digital picture signal can be transmitted not only as R, G and B signals but also as color-difference (Y, Cb and Cr) signals.
For example, there is a display device that is made up of a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like and is provided with an input terminal for the HDMI, so that a digital signal that conforms to the HDMI standard can be supplied to the input terminal from external equipment such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) player.
In addition, a transmission signal of the HDMI standard includes display related information such as resolution information and sound related information such as sound effect information as extended display identification data (EDID). For example, there is proposed a DVD player that can set resolution of an image displayed on the display device in accordance with resolution information included in the EDID (see JP-A-2005-109703).
Since this DVD player can be set in accordance with the resolution information included in the EDID, convenience for its user is improved. On the other hand, data transmission that conforms to the HDMI standard is performed via a transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) channel for transmitting moving image information and audio information, and via a display data channel (DDC) for performing EDID transmission and a high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP) process (i.e., an authentication process).
Therefore, if a communication error occurs in the DDC, the above-mentioned DVD player cannot obtain the EDID correctly. As a result, it cannot be set in accordance with the resolution information included in the EDID. In addition, if a communication error occurs in the DDC, the user cannot deal with the communication error appropriately because the user cannot know which type of communication error has occurred.